


[PODFIC] Dark Blue

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Oneshot. After a moment of fun goes awry, Artemis realizes that their time travel adventure has left Holly with a new phobia. Reluctantly, Holly allows Artemis a chance to cure this inhibition, also giving him a chance to overcome an old one. Fluffy?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381935) by [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart). 



**Links:**[Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ivrr3qrogmo1161/Dark%20Blue%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0); [M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pib6qu9ffhm2i2j/Dark%20Blue%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.m4b?dl=0); [Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dark-blue)

 

 **Title:** [Dark Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/381935)

 **Author:** [Kitsune Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Artemis Fowl

 **Pairings:** Artemis Fowl II/Holly Short

 **Rating:** General Audiences

 **Length:** 00:33:54

 

 **Summary:** Oneshot. After a moment of fun goes awry, Artemis realizes that their time travel adventure has left Holly with a new phobia. Reluctantly, Holly allows Artemis a chance to cure this inhibition, also giving him a chance to overcome an old one. Fluffy?

 

All of Kitsune Heart's podfics are cross-posted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/reader:kitsune+heart), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart), and [Tumblr](http://kitsuneheart.tumblr.com/tagged/my+podfic).


End file.
